Stories Through Song
by VideoGamesAndTheatre
Summary: Any song can be a story. I will take my favorite songs and requests from everyone who sends one.
1. Chapter 1

11/06/2011

**Ok random story I thought of listening to My Boyfriends Back by Paris Bennette**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing not the KH characters or the song**

**I know I haven't finished the first one but I'm sorry here goes nothing.**

My Boyfriends Back

Chapter "Phrase":

He went away,

and you hung around

and messed with me every night

And when I wouldn't go out with you

Geuss what

You said some things I didn't like

**Flashback: **

Train Station, January 28, 2009

"Roxas, I know you have to leave, but please promise me you'll come back. I'll text you every night and call at least once a week. Maybe if I've raised enough money, I'll come see you during spring break. " I say in between sobs. The brave face I tried keeping was long gone.

Current Day

For me that was the worst day of my life. My life long friend and year long boyfriend, Roxas, was moving to another country. My name is Xion, I'm the kid who sits in the back of your classroom in the far corner that the teacher never calls. At least I was for a month, after Roxas moved away and before _he _started messing with me.

Roxas was my best friend, we were born on the same day and our mothers were roomed right next to each other in the hospital. We were together our toddler years, you know pigtails and crew-cuts. Stuck together during the whole cootie stage, lasted through those terrible puberty years where everything was just plain awkward. We even went through an emo, punk and goth period. Then in 9th grade he asked me out and I said yes, of course. Most people say we were meant to be, that nothing had or would ever come between us, but then his dad was transferred and he had to move to Canada, of all places.

Then there's _him_, the bad boy of the school. The one that could get any girl except me. I personally thought he was an arrogant, stuck up, cocky

Bastard. He moved from one girl to the next leaving a trail of tears in his wake. Its not like there was any thing special about him he wasn't cute or hot or anything in between. The thing that gets everyone is his eyes to acid green pools of pure evil, the red hair designed to puncture any person skin, then those crappy tattoos under his eyes I'm pretty sure he did him self.

Axel, the name alone sounded stupid, almost perfect seeing as he flunked out almost all of his classes last year.

He was so annoying, after Roxas left all he did was bug me. Every night on Facebook he would bug me over and over again ask me out. I would of course say no because I was still technically dating Roxas. this continued for like 2 weeks. Then he he started trying at school I was like, "I kinda need to go to class so excuse me." After 4 weeks of this he started spreading the worst rumors about me. Stuff like calling me a bitch, saying I was easy, that he slept with me within the first 3 days. Then he put on Facebook, I threw a spaz and punched him the next day at school.

MAN HE ANNOYS ME.

**Ok so I'm going to turn this into a series. Using different songs and couples if you like it then review and send me songs and couples, but please make sure you give the name of the singer please thank you. R and R!**


	2. Livin' on a Prayer

**This is story number two. The song request is from Daisuke Haoru was so nice they reviewed, and faved thank you. The song this time is Livin' on Prayer by Bon Jovi.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song the game, or anything else!**

Chapter "Phrase"

Tommy used to work on the docks

Unions been on strike

He's down on his luck … it's tough so tough

Gina works the diner all day

Working for her man, she brings home her pay

For love – For love

Kairi's POV

It was the December of 1929, work was hard to keep and it was even harder to come across. It was the cold bitter beginning of the great depression. Living in the middle of New Jersey didn't help either. My boyfriend, Sora, works on the docks he comes home once every 3 weeks, and he barely earns half of what I get working at the diner for 10 hours a day.

When I walk in the door it already 2 A.M. I tip toe to the bedroom knowing Sora is supposed to be back home today. I see him knocked out on the bed with the stench of alcohol on his breath. He knows how much that bugs me seeing as my dad was an alcoholic and died due to way to much drinking. I slapped him so hard he probably saw next Tuesday. He looked at me and yelled," What the hell is your problem, woman." He still had that goofy grin on his face.

"Sora why were you drinking again, you know how much I hate it," I yell wanting to hug him never let him go.

"I lost my job down at the docks this morning, apparently they can't afford to have me anymore," he answers with this look of sheer guilt and embarrassment on his face. I gave the longest hug of his life and told him it would be okay. That I would just work at the diner until he could find another job. I told him I loved him no matter what. That even if he didn't find work for years. I would keep working to keep us together.

All because I loved and couldn't with out him.

**AN: Second one finished. I'm sorry it took so long but hey at least its finished. I hope you like and if you like either of these send me a review or PM with a couple and song but if you do please oh please but the Singer of the song on there also thank you. Have a fantastical holiday break.**


	3. SOS

Hey, again with the lateness, keeps y'all in suspense. Hehe, just kidding hope you enjoy. Now, the start of your story after this fairly brief interruption. So this is an Axel/Roxas at the request of one of my friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or S.O.S. by Rihanna

PS: This will probably be more then a one shot because I kind of like the thought process behind it but it wont always come from this song.

**Lyrics:**

**I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up****  
><strong>**And I'm aggressive just one thought ain't close enough****  
><strong>**You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue****  
><strong>**'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you****  
><strong>**I'm the question and you're of course the answer****  
><strong>**Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer****  
><strong>**You make me shaken now, I'm never mistaken****  
><strong>**But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help**

Roxas' POV

My name is Roxas, I'm 19 years old as of today, oh and I'm a stripper. Yes, I know I'm a bit young but my twin brother, Sora, is one too. It's only cause our parents abandoned us, so the moment we turned 18 we got the heck out of that orphanage. Then about two months later we were flat broke and almost kicked out of the crappy little apartment we still live in. So, our best bet was to get our friends, Kairi and Namine, aka Devil and Angel, to get us jobs. So we work as strippers for creepy old men who really need lives and serious psychiatric help.

Back to my life, I have a slight… ok major crush on my manager; employer, and best friend. problem is I'm pretty sure he isn't like that and that working here means I might as well belong to him. When ever he's around I ac like a lovesick puppy, I didn't believe it at first but Sora and Kairi videotaped me one day when I was around him and even I have to say it was pathetic.

So this part of my suckish life started one or two weeks ago. It all started when Sora and I were getting ready for a show with Nami and Kairi. It's really awkward cause the four of us all live together so doing a show with all of them is really weird. Anyway getting dressed as the "Demon King and the Angel King" takes forever and is super boring so usually Sora and I blare music. Eventually I feel asleep in front of my little vanity thing. When I woke up we were about to go on, lucky thing I was already in my clothes and Kairi did my make-up earlier. First up were me and Sora followed by Kairi and Sora then me and Nami then the four of us together.

After the show we all go back to the dressing rooms, laugh about whatever we screwed up on stage and talk about where we are about to go for dinner. So after deciding on where we were going I asked if Axel was coming too. Then he burst through the door all big and bad answered the question, giving all of us the feeling that he had been listening behind the door the entire time. Which if nobody else has figured out is kind of creepy. SO when we arrive at 358/2 this amazing dance club, with 100 floors or something crazy like that.

When we first arrive, we all head to dinner where Axel orders everyone 3 rounds of drinks causing the girls to get real tipsy and disappear to go dancing I guess. Then sorry go to flirt with the new bartender, some dude with silver hair. Which leaves me and Axel alone… at out table… with an awkward silence… until they start playing … wait have all the songs playing tonight been by Rihanna, strange how you don't notice things till its to late.

Then I notice Axel staring at me funny. I looked at him and it took me a while to realize he'd asked me if I wanted to dance. I didn't even know that's how he felt OMG OMG…. Wow I sound like a girl. Then I noticed him starring at these two girls pole dancing, and my heart feel. Then I had this sudden thought: why not show these girls how it's really done. Is it so bad that I only wanted to do it because I wanted Axel looking at me and possibly holding me tight by the end of the night.

When I got up from the table Axel looked at me like I was crazy, "Roxy, where are you going." My reply was simple and short and made no sense: somewhere where you'll see me. He again looked at me like I was crazy. By the time I got to the pole I was shaking my shoes. Even thought I knew deep inside me I wasn't making a mistake I felt as thought there was the possibility this could go very, very badly.

I was about to get down when the started playing my favorite Rihanna of all time, S&M. Then the part of my that was an absolute dancing addict and lived on thrills started dancing, but the part of that was still sane started calling out for help to any part of my body that would listen to me. Then I look at Axel and when I saw the look on his face the only think that came to mind was , "Oh Shit, what am I doing."

_**Sorry I had to leave you guys with a cliff hanger I decided I really liked the concept which mean later on there will probably be another one with the same story line but different song. But with three paper due with then past 2 weeks I haven't had time to thing of how I'll end it. Kay that's it R&R please.**_


	4. Shake It Off

05/01/2012

**New one. This is to Bills, Bills, Bills by Destiny's Child.**

New Story: This Time to Shake it Off by Mariah Carey.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Song Verse:

By the time you get this message  
>It's gonna be too late<br>So don't bother paging me  
>'Cause I'll be on my way<br>See, I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes  
>Just ask your momma she knows<br>You're gonna miss me baby  
>Hate to say I told you so<br>Well at first I didn't know  
>But now it's clear to me<br>You would cheat with all your freaks  
>And lie compulsively<br>So I packed up my Louis Vuitton  
>Jumped in your ride and took off<br>You'll never ever find a girl  
>Who loves you more than me<p>

Namine's POV:

"Nami, I am so proud of you. It only took you like 5 years to dump his sorry ass." My twin sister Kairi so eloquently stated the reason why we were driving away from my hometown, Oblivion, like we were in the middle of a high speed chase. You see me and my now-ex-boyfriend have been dating since we were in 9th grade. So a total of 9 years, and the last five years have been kind of tough when it comes to our relationship. s


End file.
